


just do it

by snjeguljica33



Series: just do it [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: somewhat different story development after the second season...





	1. Chapter 1

Jude don't even turn around when slowly came out of the locker room where left Zero. Tears it baked in the throat and eyes, but he decided it would no longer be anyone's dirty secret nor sex toy. When it comes to the car, his tears began to run down her cheeks. He felt a rush of relief. It has long been supposed to intercept what's bothering him. Zero doesn't consider it worth getting out of the closet for him, where it is then placed him? Car also is not his, than he changed his mind and went out into the street and called a taxi. 

When entering in empty apartment, he begins to feel worse. Each accidentally left thing on the couch or cabinet belonging Zero inflicts pain. He decided to go take a shower, at least a washed out this ugly feeling and this sad day.  
Change sheets on the bed, and lies down. His smell is still there. Fuck, he thought. He stood up. Also will not be able to sleep, but decided at the moment. He called the airport and book the first flight to St. Louis. In case randomly put some things that he first came under his arm. Wear jeans, a shirt and jacket. Once again looked around the apartment. He locked the door and went out into the night.

In the plane finally managed to get some sleep. When came out on the ground St. Louis caught him panic attac. No one knows here. He decided to randomly go anywhere. It is essential that it is far enough away from LA and Zero.

Then compose himself. It doesn't matter where is he. He will manage. Nobody cares for him. He drop your mobile into the first wastebasket while coming from the airport. Now all connections are deleted irrevocably. Jude was not a rich man as his father, but he had a certain amount of money until it is settled. To start finding a hotel where they will sleep and consider it further.  
Neutral smell hotel rooms calm him enough to succeed to sleep. After a few hours, wake up and for a time he needs to figure out where it is. Again he returned a sense of uncertainty and sadness. I will not be that man, he thought, never too late to at least try to change. He walked down to dinner. The hotel is small but has a nice restaurant and the food is more than good. While waiting for the waiter to bring dinner he remember that from last night eat nothing. But not afford himself again reminiscent of what happen last night. No. From today, a new chapter in his life begginig. With new determination, lay on the evening and thinking that tomorrow will do first.

This town is quite different from LA. It seems a lot more intimate. People on the street it seem friendly. Maybe he's just imagining, but in any case, any change is good, right? All day conduct wandering the city, without any particular objective. All this is new and somewhat refreshing. For a couple of hours even managed to dull the pain that constantly felt in the chest.

When in the evening back to the hotel, ask about what it would be worth a visit in the city. Nice middle-aged woman consecrated him half an hour and explain where the place with good food, where the sights, and finally submitted to him and where he might be able to find a job. For now it aside a couple of days. He must do something postponed as they come.

When he returned to the room, call Lionel. She all panicked first asks whether the good and where he disappeared. Jude is calm, tells her that everything was all right, but he will not even tell you where it is. Explain where he had left the keys to the apartment and a car, and where all his papers in business terms. Lionel one time just listening him. "Jude, when will you return?" In her voice feels fear. "I will not come back, don't be mad at me, now for the first time in my life I think to yourself, please, one day I'll tell you, but not now." Jude is soothing. "What is so terrible happen?" Lional tried again, but Jude was terminated "On the contrary, finally something good happened, I'll do something just for yourself. Take care of Lionel, I'll let you all the details soon. I love you. "Jude hung up and sighed.

The next few days wandering around the city, to make it better known. He likes the city. In addition to the women at the front desk, he met several of the people he met at the hotel. It seems they are OK. Jude began to relax. The change had occurred. Nights were still severe. When he went to bed and closed his eyes, came the painful memories of Zero. He felt his smell, his lips, remembered smile or something that was just them, it would hardly somehow fell asleep before dawn, but the days were already a lot better. Full of new knowledge and new experiences that will only belong to him. It was somehow soothed and comforted.  
After a few weeks of wandering around the city and the rest, Jude decided it was time to find a job. When he come down to breakfast, the woman at the front desk tells him that he thinks he has a great work for him. Send him to the hotel manager. When the greetings, manager explains that they need a PR manager. In fact hotel never had any. Jude was good at promotion, but if it is not the players, why not be a hotel? Think a few minutes and lands. This will be a new experience. Why not? It is time for change.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to him an eternity while standing frozen in place. Jude parting words slammed knife in his heart. He was right, I was a coward, he thinks. The only person in his life that he never lied, who was always there for him, who loved him unconditionally. He had not been able to give only thing he wanted. Yourself. How could he be so stupid and insensitive. Zero winced and ran after him, but when they came out of the building see Jude porsche still in the same place. He walked to the car hoping that the Jude still here. The car was locked, and Jude went. Who knows where. Spine flee his icy shiver ran. While also considering where Jude could disappear from the building out a cheerful team of several players. Invite him to a party where the team celebrated victory. He turned once more to the car, think about how it will be tomorrow, Jude certainly calm down and he will talk with them.

Tomorrow when he wake up it's been almost noon. His head hurts from who knows how many bars that were visited and who knows how many short drinks. One time lying in bed, something was strange. This is not the Jude apartment, but his, how he got here and where the Jude? Then he remembered the evening after the game. Jude went. When get a shower and some food, they will be better, he think. He will call Jude and everything will be fine, but still cann't get rid of an unpleasant feeling.

After who know which way he is called and slot it switches to voicemail. So, Jude didn't want to talk to him? In fact, don't blame him, I'm really an idiot, he thought bitterly. He will have to try harder this time. He sat in the car and go toward his apartment. Ring the bell several times, but is no answer. Remember that still has the key, than unlock and enter. The apartment is dark. Now it is already bathed in a cold sweat, where the Jude could be? Turn on the light and the first thing you notice that the apartment looks like Jude went in a hurry. Porsche keys set on the table. He sat down on the couch and grabbed head in hands. What I did? Is it really too late? He tried several times to call, but the Jude doesn't occur. He is left with no choice but to go home. Let will let pass a few days, maybe everything will work out itself. Close the door of the apartment and walked, but cann't get rid of the discomfort that it creates a node in the womb.

After a few days, the team has some obligations before the summer vacation. Zero enters the arena. All the same, but somehow did not. In the hallway greeted him somewhat devil girls. He went on to the conference room. Most players already here, so he sits down and somewhere to the end of the hall. Pete and Lionel something quietly talking in the corner. Zero from his position cann't tell what it was, but do not hear, nor of clamor in the hall. Pete starts with a meeting. It gives them some instructions about what their responsibilities these days and soon finished. On leaving Zero meets director of the agency who asked him to come to his office in the afternoon. Zero trying to find out what it is, but a man in a hurry, and again repeated in which time to come and go. In the hallway, he pass by Lionel. It seems to him that it was odd looking, but as soon as you get out of the arena, forget about it. After lunch, he finds himself at the door of the agency who representing him. He knocked, deep  
breath and went in, it seems to him that the news will not be good.   
After a few words of courtesy, director cut to the chase. "Mr. Zero, Mr. Kinkade doesn't work for us" uncomfortable laughed, then continued, " There is no reason for concern, I already have in mind a couple of agents who will recommend you." Zero freezes the blood in your veins, "What do you think is not working for you anymore?" His hands begin to sweat. The man still pleasant voice explains, not noticing how anxious Zero is "Lionel has brought all his documents and power of attorney, Mr. Kinkade has unfortunately left our agency. He was an excellent agent, very sorry, Mr. Zero, you know better than I do, but again, I can assure you ... " Zero stood abruptly and almost collapsed chair. The goal is to gather "Thank you sir, please let me know when the election of a new agent," and rushed out of the office without saying goodbye.   
When you go out on the street suddenly realized that this is really happening. She ran to the car. This is not felt since the day when Laura took from him. Jude was quiet port, was his anchor, he was all his life. And now he's gone. How could he be so blind?  
There is still one thing you can do. Go into the Lionel home. He don't think even more about what to say, or how this will sound strange, nothing more than that it doesn't matter.

Lionel was surprised when saw him at the door. Zero is a cure and asks if he can talk. She let him go into the house. Without waiting for a permit Zero fell on the first chair, "Lionel, where the Jude?" His voice quivering. Lionel give him one time viewed. Something funny here. "I don't know," Lionel said simply. "Now I come from the agency, they said that we will find me a new agent. I don't want a new agent." Zero shut up because they don't know how to continue.   
Zero is not on the list Lionel favorite people, but she see that there's something else, "I don't know where is Jude, he don't want to say. He asked to get rid of a few things, he promised contact me soon, that's all I know." Before anything else arrives to ask, Zero thanked her, say hey and leave. Lionel looks at him as he goes. Today this is not the cocky Zero who all viewed with heights. Hunched his shoulders and it seems as if all the ships sank. Is it possible that Jude was not only his agent, but something more?

Zero sits in the car as you cann't decide where to go. Finally start the engine and go. After a while of aimless wandering around the city, he finds himself in front of the house where he grew up. At this place of its and Laura misery now stands half demolished house where no one lives. Zero closed his eyes and remembered the moment when they forcibly separated sister of his life and when he was stay alone. As now again. Than covered his face with hands and cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude all his energy invested in a new job. He likes the idea of finding a way that will promote this small hotel. Basic idea is even more to improve the quality of food that has so far been excellent. People like to feel their way at least the illusion of home. What's better than that to give them a great home cooking? Also needed is some insignificant investment into the rooms and interiors in general. Results are displayed after a while. Good service generally spreads by word of mouth. Jude was happy to watch how a little drab hotel changed to a hit place. Another good thing about all this is he almost no longer thought of what he left behind in LA. Now he has a better sleep. He rented a small apartment nearby. The blade is dulled the pain over time, life is now almost bearable, and Zero becomes a fading memory. Occasionally you hear Lionel, though still refuses to say her where he is. 

 

When he began the new season, Zero realized that from the occasional drunk and casual fucking will not fix a broken heart. Such will only succeed spoil one thing that has remained, what what has always been good. He decided to get a grip and to do what he does best. He turned to playing basketball and repairing interpersonal relationships among teammates. This is just one of the things that Jude left him in heritage. You can not be an island, he always told him.   
In time, he had a number of players with whom he associated off the pitch. Jude would have been proud of him, he thought sadly. He wanted one more thing which Lionel allow him after long persuasion. He was able to buy Jude apartment and move there. It was not the man he wanted most in the world, but there was one small part of happy life that is short lived with him.   
Occasionally he hear from her that Jude well. He was happy for him. Lionel knew that among them was something more, but nothing was ever asked Zero and he was grateful her for that.

 

Jude sitting on a boring PR conference. He thought it might be something new to learn, but here some teacher who thinks he invented the advertising for the hundredth time repeating the same thing. He looked around the hall and caught sight of a black boy who sat a few rows further wich turned his eyes, and Jude laughed in agreement. After several hours of torture, on the way out, Jude again meets a boy who had introduced himself as Ben.   
Ben invites him to drink. He's cute and fun. Jude for the first time in a long time felt relaxed in the company of another man. They exchange phone numbers and warmly greet, when each went to his side.  
Jude was surprised when Ben calls him after a few days and invite him to dinner. He for some time thinking, but eventually agrees. But when come time of the meeting, Jude becomes nervous. What do wear, how to behave? Calm down, it's just dinner Jude, thought to herself.  
Despite the nervousness, night with Ben passes perfect. Ben doing the same job, and they have a lot to talk about. He is younger than Jude, and relaxed and fun. However, with time and Jude begin to relax. On parting Ben kissed Jude, and he was nervous again. "Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Ben asks. "You are not, sorry, I am always on the edge," Jude laughed nervously, "I like you, just need a little time." Ben laughed with a lot of support. "We have all the time in the world", he waved cheerfully and left.

Jude that night thinking again about Zero. It's been almost a year. I'm not going down that road again, he thought, Ben is a good boy. He deserved to give him a chance, and myself too.   
In few times he heard from Lionel, he never asked either for club or for Zero, and she never talked about it. She felt in his voice that is finally happy, wherever he is, and it was enough for her.  
After a few dates, Jude and Ben become are all more familiar. Everything was going at a pace that is Jude fit. At last he found someone who suits him. When Ben invited him to spend a weekend together, Jude agrees without thinking. Life is beautiful again, right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, come on, breakfast is ready" Jude as if the dream heard Ben's voice that he called him from the kitchen. Last night was their third anniversary which they celebrated with dinner and go out to the club. Jude took Ben's pillow and cover your head that it still hurts. But the other man will not let go easy. He sits on his side of the bed and put hand under the covers. When Jude jump and shake, Ben knew he had found the right place. "Looks like you're awake," he whispered in Jude ear. Jude pulled him back into bed and kissed him passionately. "Come on, don't have time for this, we will be late to work," Ben managed somehow wrest from solid Jude embrace. Jude plays to pout, but then he get out of bed, went into the shower and sat down at the table.

Shortly after the first joint weekend Ben moved with Jude. He was a good man, from a large family. Often it is known to lead Jude to family dinners or festive dinners. Jude fits perfectly. Although Ben knew sometimes ask him something about his past. He would only say that it is not yet ready to talk about it. Ben was patient and really loved him and would leave that topic for another time.

 

In these few years, Zero becomes one of the top NBA players. He had the world at his feet. Whatever he wished he could get. Everything, except what most want ... but when he think about the distant past when he was dirty and hungry kid from the ghetto thinking that will one day be rich and famous, he got everything he wanted, right?  
Occasionally, he go out with one of the most beautiful girl in town. They were beautiful, but they were not Jude. After a while he simply just went. He always had a reputation as arrogant and a bad boy, and it is still cherished, at least they left him alone. All that didn't matter when he entered the Jude's home, and for a moment he returned to the few happy months. He could lood for him, he had unlimited resources for this, but decided to let the Jude to enjoy with someone who will appreciate what he has. Pain over the years has not stopped, but it became bearable and a part of him.

He didn't want to think what will work after a few years when they stop with professional sports. It seemed him to be such a distant future. He tried to live day by day. So far it has worked.

While preparing suitcase for another trip, somewhere in the bottom of the closet he found favorite Jude green shirt. Still smells like him. He Buried head in her and took a deep breath. Transferred from the moment of weakness, threw a shirt on the bed, tidy the rest of the stuff and go. In the plane heard where today traveling.  
In St. Louis team play an exhibition game to help orphaned children. Another in the series, he thought, so he did not care where they are, so close his eyes and go to sleep.

Since the city held a large convention of something that didn't even bother to remember, will be housed in a small hotel on the edge of town. And it was all the same hotel as the hotel.

Jude was on the road these days, something about purchasing new furniture for the apartment. This times he returned late, and decided to stop by the office for a few things before he go home. In the same time when he pass through the front door, his cell phone rang. Ben called to ask him when he came to home. While talking to him, raised his head and froze in place. Those blue eyes and blond hair would recognize anywhere. As heard vaguely that Ben asks what's wrong, his brain working frantically. Zero's looking right at him.  
It's not fair, just not. Now that could take life, this cann't be true. Just cann't!  
Zero smiled weakly like he don't believe to see what he sees, but not move from the place. And in the second Jude decides, turned on his heel and ran out. He hears voice of colleague who called him from reception, but doesn't respond. He simply cann't after all this time.

Zero still standing in the same place. It makes no sense to run after him. What to achieve. Come to your senses as much as possible and asked the woman who called Jude "Sorry, whether Mr. Kinkade's staying here?" The woman looked at him in wonder "No, he's working here," and went on to do what she has done so far. Zero cann't believe. Luck finally smiled to him. He found him. Finally found him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero that night didn't sleep. What to do now? Should he stay and beg him to come back? Does that just go home and forget about everithing? One view that exchange with him was enough to see how Jude didn't forget him. On the other hand doesn't know anything about his life last few years. Jude has always wanted a real relationship, certainly has someone. Zero knows he was the only culprit for everything that happened. Perhaps life give him a second chance?

After a sleepless night, he take shower, dressed up and went down to breakfast. Today is Sunday and Jude may not work, but he still hopes to meet him. And then remember that Jude don't want to meet anyone from the team, and while all of them don't check-out the hotel probably will not appear. It's time to go home, he thought, now at least knows where Jude is.

Jude has the same sleepless night. Ben sees that there's something going on, but it doesn't want to forced to tell him. He let Jude that came to him when he's ready. While looking sleeping Ben beside him, through Jude head goes one hundred and one thought. Why he had come to his hotel? Why they just have to meet? Zero is certainly noticed how much he still cared. He knew him very well.   
He was grateful Zero not followed him, but he knows that it will be easy to find out that he works at the hotel.   
Sooner or later, must get back to work. It is not fair to Ben. Ben was a good man. It is not right that he's lying him.

Just before morning was already calm enough to succeed to sleep. On Sunday two of them usually go to lunch somewhere in town. There is no reason today be diferent. When Ben wakes up, Jude already make a breakfast and coffee. He embraced him around the waist, "Is everything all right?" Ben whispered in his ear. Jude laughed, "Of course, today we are free, what's the plan?"

After a day off, Jude took a deep breath when came to the door of the hotel. He take a look in guestbook and drops with relieved when he sees the Devil's team checked out and went yesterday. He partly regretted Zero not leave at least a message, but it's better that way. Now everyone has their own life.

He decided that after a long time call Lionel.   
"Hey, it's me, I have to tell you something," Jude immediately get to the point. "Tell me“ Lionel says simply. Jude starts the story from the beginning, why and where he moved. Where is he now, with whom he lives, what he's doing. Lionel carefully listens and lets him until finish the story.   
"I'm happy for you, Jude, but I have to tell you something as well" she sighed, then continued   
"I have never asked anything you or him, but Zero bought your apartment, and since you went he live in it. You weren't only his agent, right?"   
Jude paused with lump in the throat, this didn't expect "Right, but we wanted different things, so I went.“   
„Jude, what happened? Why you telling me this now?“ Lionel asked anxiously. "Zero found me, incidentally." Jude confess, there is no need to lie. "What are you going now?" Lionel asked. "I have no idea... talk to you again soon, love you "Jude hung up and some time thinking.

In the evening when both come home, Jude asks Ben if they can talk. He told him all about life before he came here. About who his father was, about Zero, about everything, nothing is left out. When finished, Ben silent for a while before asking, "Do you still love him?" Jude didn't want to lie again, and quietly says "Yes".

Ben got up from the table, "I have to be alone," and leave the apartment. Jude don't stop him.   
In fact there is no point in further bother. Like a few years ago, he book the first flight to LA, gather a few things in a suitcase and hailed a taxi.

In LA was night when they land. He give taxi driver address his old apartment. While standing at the door, don't know what to expect, he don't even know what to say, but simply no choice. Took a deep breath and rang the bell.

It seems to him like an eternity while Zero opened the door. It was obvious that he was asleep, but when he sees Jude at the door he smiled from ear to ear. "I'm sorry ..." Jude tried to apologize for coming at this hour.  
Zero pulled him into the apartment and just hugged him hard without words.


	6. Chapter 6

"I knew you'd come ..." Zero whispered somewhere in his hair. Jude stay silent. He doesn't want this moment ever stops. They sat on the couch and watch each other. Zero still holding his hand. "I thought I lost you. Why I was so stupid? Jude, I hope you might forgive me? "

Jude watching him: he has here and there some , wrinkle, but he will always be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "I don't live alone," he says simply "He was good to me all this time."  
"It doesn't matter how long Jude, I'll wait," Zero leaned head on his shoulder. Jude touch his face. "Stay at least this night" Zero get up and held out his hand. He took him to the bedroom. Jude threw shoes somewhere in the corner of the room, took off his jeans and lay down. Squeezed by him and falls asleep.

Zero wakes up in the morning alone. Jude went. Again. He feel the bitterness in the throat, but then there's nothing but wait. This time Jude must decide what he wants.

Jude return to St. Louis. More confused than ever in life. This was his home the last few years. People have accepted him without question. Ben loved him unconditionally. But Zero is the love of his life and miraculously found him again. No matter what decide someone will remain injured.

Ben didn't ask him where he was, just knew it. "Jude, I know that you loved me, but never like him. It makes no sense to keep you. In life, somethimes comes time when as much as love someone, you have to let him go ".

Jude kissed him the last time, get your stuff and move on a few days in a hotel. When you tell them to leave, the team cann't believe. He doesn't go too much into detail, just tell them to return home.

On the plane overwhelm him some peace. He returns to the city where he grew up. Where there were a lot of bad things, but all that does not matter. He returns home, because Zero was his home.

This time he went to the apartment, Zero had not yet returned. It was early afternoon. He leave the suitcase somewhere on the side. Zero has not changed almost nothing. He close eyes and all past begins to return to him. Their first time, a joint dinner, watching movies or games, laughter, waking up together ... and then felt a hand that embrace him. "I have no other home, except at home in your heart ..." Zero humming a song as if reading his mind. "Are you hungry? You want something to drink? "He asks softly. Jude turns around "I don't want anything, all I need is in my arms," pulled him by the hand to the room.

In a couple of quick movements both to resolve clothing ... these are the bodies that are most familiar, hands that they know all the right places, lips under which burns the skin ... not rushing... they have all the time in the world ... Zero gently runs hand over his face, neck, chest, abdomen, and come back the same way ... Jude looks at him as if afraid that this is all a dream, but just lying there in this room where it all began.   
Suddenly, as if startled, laughed loudly and pulled him to himself ... "hey, we're really here, and all is as it should be" kissed him passionately, with a lot of desire, tightly embracing the hands of both his buttocks "I want you inside me, immediately, now, please... "  
Zero smiled a smile to those who had so much missed, withdrew a little back and lifted his knees. Jude harder spread his legs, with teeth riped condoms and swift movement applied to his dick. Zero squeeze out lube and applied by the condom. He looked at him quizzically, Jude simple nodded. Slowly and carefully Zero pressed against his entrance and began pushing ... while looking into his eyes, Zero knows exactly the moment when pain exceeds the pleasure. He that much likes the look on the Jude's face. Zero always knew how to enjoy in sex, but only with him he more cares about Jude pleasure than yours.  
Jude felt waves of pleasure with every trust. He doesn't need a long and expel semen in his hand with a pair of powerful recoil and Zero even after him a few strokes empty cum in Jude. Slowly pull out, throw a condom and allow Jude to stretch his numb legs. Zero slumped beside him and thought how would here could die of happiness. When you curl up next to him, Jude squeezed him closer and slowly fall asleep. Zero is still some time fighting against sleep, inhaled his scent and quietly says in ear sleeping man „I love you“.


	7. Chapter 7

What he has for years secretly dreamed of, it happens here right now. He sleeping next to him. Whatever happens from now, it was worth it, because every day that he spent without him was a shot in the dark. Jude likes their morning. He likes to watch him while sleeping. This blonde tousled hair, body ideal for sin, lips that could kiss until it runs out of breath. 

Zero these today doesn't have a lot of obligations, and all own time devoted to Jude. When it was first brought him to dinner, it was not nothing strange. The two old friends having dinner and talking. But at one point zero kiss him in a crowded restaurant.  
Jude looked terrified "Are you crazy?"  
Zero laughed, and he whispered in his ear, " I would be crazy that you didn't come back."  
Of course that tomorrow all the newspapers published that picture, but Zero didn't care. Even if all of this is adversely affected his career he did it anyway. Life without Jude would have been much worse than life without basketball and glory. Fortunately that didn't happen.  
With a couple of negative comments, actually no bad influence on his career. Indeed, the first open gay athlete was something new. They even began to appear few new sponsors.

Zero one evening while they eating popcorn and watch a movie at once says "I'm sorry".  
Jude looked at him strangely "Why?"  
Zero took a deep breath "I could have done this long ago, I was a coward, I will never forgive myself that I hurt you."  
Jude hugged him, choosing words tried to explain to him, "None of us is perfect, all we made mistakes. It doesn't matter what it was. I will always be team Zero "  
"How have I deserved you?" Zero threw a pair of popcorn at him. Jude laughs, suddenly popcorn all around them " when I think about it, you're gonna try have little extra." Zero pulled him to himself and began kissing his neck. The film is still spinning, but no one longer interested in ...

Zero every day when he wakes up and sees Jude at his side, again and again thanks God that he is come back. Especially today. Today is Jude birthday. He asked him if he wanted anything special. Jude never suffered for large and expensive things. He just wanted to be somewhere together. But Zero wants to spoil him, and asked Lionel to help him by surprise.

Jude was half asleep, something is happening, but can not figure out what ... is pleasant and more than comfortable ... "mhmm ...." blue head between his legs. "Oh my God," Jude murmured. Zero now has swallowed whole his cock and continues until Jude twisting body. Pleasure overwhelm all his body, and then Zero put two fingers in wet Jude entrance still holding him firmly in place. Jude threw back his head and with hands gripped bed frame. Sighs are louder, as Zero only accelerate the pace, as long as Jude don't spill all sperm in his mouth. Zero swallowed and smiling, and to climb up to his lips. "Happy birthday, birthday boy" Zero mumbling somewhere in him mouth.  
Suddenly jump out of bed and dragged him behind a shower. "Hey, I still sleep, "Jude rebels and laughs, but follows him.  
"Come on, I have everything for you today" Zero doesn't stop teasing him.

First, they went to a nearby restaurant for breakfast and coffee. It's passed enough time, no one bothers them anymore. In the restaurant suddenly appears Lionel "Happy birthday to my favorite stepson" she says while kissing him on the cheek. "I'm your only stepson" Jude was joking. "That's what I said, right?" She sits with them. While all three are talking, Jude noticed significant views between Zero and Lionel. He never liked birthdays, but now let them enjoy both in this role play.  
After breakfast, Lionel heal and go to work. The two of them walked toward the car. Zero sits behind the wheel. "Next station" he significant publication.  
They ride for a while, slowly coming out of the city to the suburbs, when Zero stops in front a beautiful antique house "Come on, I have something to show you" both out of the car and walked toward entrance. Zero unlocked and let him in house.  
"Whose house is this?" Jude asked.  
"Our“ Zero pulling him inside with the largest smile „I hope you like it?"  
Jude slowly walks around a house. Witch fully furnished and beautiful "Our?"  
Zero hugged him around the waist when stopped at a huge glass wall witch overlooks on the courtyard "Happy Birthday Jude. Lionel helped me with this."  
Jude didn't know what to say" You bought me a house for my birthday? Jesus!"  
"In fact, both our names are on a contract, I was hoping that we both live here," Zero it looks now somewhat fearfully, "Don't you like it?"  
Jude is silent, as Zero doesn't know how to interpret, and then see that his eyes were full of tears. "Jude, what's wrong?"  
Jude turned slowly towards him and hugged him, "Everything is fine, just no one's ever done anything like this for me. Of course I like it, it's beautiful. Thank you"  
Zero took a deep breath, "There's nothing I would not do for you. I love you" kissed him on the nose.  
Jude smiled happily as a child "I love you to. I back to before that I knew you were gonna spoil me " he winked.  
"I am already a little closer to deserve you?" Zero teasing him, "You're doing great, keep it up," Jude throws him over his shoulder as he takes a tour of the rest of the house.  
I hope I'm not dreaming, Jude thought happily, this is way better than anything I ever dreamed.


End file.
